Falling for the wrong girl
by TheBoyWithFourLastNames
Summary: Jace Wayland is new to Shadow High school, He meets a girl Named Clarissa. At first, he is unsure of her and how he feels about her. But he starts liking her, After they dated he falls for another girl. Rated M to be safe!
1. The new kid

**Jace POV**

I hear girls in the hallways, "Oh my god! He's soooo hot!" and"Oooh, Damn. He's hot." I try to ignore the girls, they try to keep throwing themselves at me. God, girls try to hard.. I go to my locker apperantly I'm supposed to share a locker with a girl named Clarissa? Wow, this year is gonna suck. I go to _my_ locker and try to open it, I couldn't open it and thats when she came, "Uhm, Excuse me.. This is my locker, are you _blind_?" She said. I roll my eyes "I'm new, the names Jace. This is _our_ locker I suppose.." I said and she stood there while her jaw dropped. "Hey, hey.. I know I'm gorgeous, but, you should know," I paused, "I'm waaay out of your league." I said winking at her. "Well, I'm Clarissa. I prefer being called Clary though." She said still in awe. "Awesome, do you have top half or bottom, Red?" I said trying to change the subject. "I'll take top." Clary said, I gave her a strange look. "What?" She said. "Are you sure about that, Red? You seem a little-" I paused. "Don't you say it." She looked at me with her emerald green eyes. "Short." I whisper. She heard me and looked at me. "Sorry little Red, but I gotta get to class." I say winking at . I saw her blush her just before I walk away and she replied "Wait, whats on your schedule?" I laugh, "Can't get enough of me eh? But, If you must know I've got Math, Science and Gym." She looked up shocked, "Shit, I have all classes with you." I smirk, "Well that hurts." I say holding my heart. "Sorry Jace," She paused, "Want me to kiss it make it better?" I grin, "Could you?" She giggled and said, "Come on Jace, we've gotta get to class." She takes my hand and runs to Math class. I thought to my self

_Shit,I like Clary._

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys! Should we continue this? Thanks so much for reading! Thank you so much to TheHerondaleGal for helping me write this! We make the perfect team! (: Anyways thanks for reading! If you feel up to it..**

_**REVIEW?**_

**-Avery & Melaina :)**


	2. He's Cute

**Clary POV:**

"Come on Jace, we've gotta get to class!" I take his hand and we run to math class. _Shit, did I actually just do that? _I thought to myself. We hardly make it to math without being late. So, I said I would go in first. "Trying not to hurt you attendance Little Red?" I slap his arm and walk in the class. I find my seat and see Jace walk in, all the girls heads pop up. _Sluts. _I think to myself. _Ugh, why do you care Clary? You don't like him. _I hear Mr. Gray say to the class "Class this is Jace Wayland, I suppose you will make him feel welcome." All the girls giggle when he walks past them. But, for some reason all the girls glare at me because Jace chose the empty seat next to me. So I look at Jace and smile, he just smiles back and looks at his papers. _Do you like Jace? No. No you dont Clary.. But, what if you do? Clary, you do not like Jace Wayland._ "Pssst.. Clary." I hear someone whispering to me. I look over at Jace "What?" He smiled, "Hi." I roll my eyes, "Hi Jace." I smile back at him. He passes me a note, It had his phone number on it and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.. That day in Gym, Jace was being the usual ass he always is. "Hey Clary, Still wanna give me that kiss?" He winked at me. "In your dreams Jacey." I say sarcasticaly. "You know it." He smiled. After gym, Jace was to busy talking to his friends, than to be an ass. So, I took advantage of that, I walked past him really quickly. He turned around, "Shit" I mumble. "Ouch, Little Red, that hurt.." He said. I grinned, "So, talk to you later?" I said walking away. He grabs my wrist, "Wait. I want to talk to you." I mumble something under my breath. "Whats that Red?" I smile,"Nothing." He walks me to the parking lot. "Jace why are we out here? I don't have a car." I grumble. "Perfect, let me drive you home." I says. I look up at him, "You really don't have to do that Jace." I say awed. "Yes, I really do. Besides," He adds, "I have to talk to you." I look at him, he had sad puppy eyes. "Fine, Maybe after you drive me home we can hang out at my house." I smile up at him. "Okay." Jace said grinning. We got in the car and Jace turned on the radio and _Break Your Little Heart _By _All Time Low._

When I started to sing this song Jace looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I said looking at his strange face. He laughed, "I didn't think you'd know this song.. You know good girl, singing a badass song." He smiled at me and I just smiled back and finished singing the song. "So.. What did you want to tell me?" I smiled and looked at him. "Uh-That-I-Kinda-" He said nervously. "Oh my god! Is The Jace Wayland Embarassed!?" I smiled and winked at him. "Aha, Nope." He said poping the 'p'. "Aww, Jacey. You look so cute when your embarassed." I said sarcasticaly. He just glared at me. Jace stopped the car and sighs, "Fine, I wanted to tell you that," He paused,"I like you." _No way he likes you Clary!_ "You-you Like me?" I said. "Er, Uh. Yeah."Jace replied. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way.." I look up, "No! Its not that-" He smiles at me,"Crushing on me, huh Red?" I glare at him, "You admitted it first."He laughs, "Only because I'm adorable." He says enthusiasticaly. "Hey, you don't think I'm adorable." I say sadly. "Aw, of course I do Red." I blush. "Ooh, someones blushing." Jace says. "Is that so?" I say. "Fine, so Red-" I cut him off, "Clary." I correct him. "So, _Clary,_would you like to go on a date with me?" He smiles and looks at me. "Hm, well I'd love to Jace." I blush. "So, Clary.." He paused, "How about that kiss?" I grin. "Fine, if it'll make you happy." I say in reply. "So happy." He smiled. So I lean over the arm rest and kiss him. _Woah, did that just happen? _

_Time Skip: At Clary's house_

Jace and I sat on my bed and talked for hours, Until Jace looked at me oddly... "What are you looking at Jace?" I say questionably. "You." He smiles, Jace looked down at me and I looked at him "Will you give me another kiss?" He said. "Hm, and why should I do that?" I smirk. I stood up and Jace followed me into the hall, wrapped his arms around me, put his head on my shoulder and said "Because you love me." Once he let go of me I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "In your dreams." He smiled, brought his face close to mine, cupped my cheeks in his hand and kissed me. "So, Clare. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said. I gasped, "Is the Jace Wayland settling with one girl?" I Pause, "No way!" He smirks. "Well you know, you're cute I'm damn sexy. You know, perfect couple, and you're not a slut. If I might add." He grins. "Good to know what you think.." I say ruffling his hair. "Hey, not the hair!" He yells. "Aw, poor Jacey." I say, he hooks his thumb under my chin and pulls me close to him and our lips touch. "Yes." I say. "What?" Jace says looking confused. "I'll be your girlfriend." I smile at him. "Awesome, but look. I better get going Clare. See you tomorrow?" He says almost kissing me. "Mhm." I mumble in our kiss, and I feel him smile against my lips. "Bye Jacey." I giggle waving at him. "Bye Clare." He blows me a kiss and I blush.

_Damn, I thought, He's cute._


	3. Rumors

I giggle waving at him. "Bye Clare." He blows me a kiss and I blush.

Damn, I thought, He's cute.

* * *

Jace POV  
I wake up the next morning with a text, It says: (A/N: Bold Is Clary & Italic is Jace Just Btws.)  
Hey Jacey. See you at school? -C  
I smiled and replied back,  
You know it. Can't wait to see you. -J  
Okay, Blondie. See you at school. -C  
Clary! You know I hate it when you call me Blondie! My hair is obviously gold! -J  
Haha. I know thats why I do it. ;) -C  
Putting Clary aside, I get dressed and go to school with Izzy and Alec. On the way to school Izzy asks me "Hey Jace, Whats up with you and that Clary chick?" I give her a look "Well you know... I like her, she likes me.. You know, now were dating. Good enough for you?" I smirk. "What? Jace has a real girlfriend?" She yells, "JACE HAS A GIRLFRIEEEEND!" She shouts so the whole school could probably hear her. "Izzy!" I yell. "What? I was just showing my happiness for you!" She says. "My god Iz." I sigh.

* * *

Time Skip: At school.

* * *

Clary POV  
I wait at my locker for Jace, and I see him walking over with his friends. "Hey Clare." Jace said. "Hey Blondie." I smile and Jace glares at me, "This is my brother and Sister, Alec and Isabelle." He says as he introduces us. "Hi." I say and Isabelle squeals,"Jace! This is who you're dating?" He nods, "Aw! Thats so cute!" Isabelle hugs me and Jace, while we talk to Alec, "Sorry about Izzy, she's kinda crazy." He whispers. "Heard that!" Isabelle shouts. "Damn woman. Do you have like bat ears or something?!" Jace yells. "Maybe." Izzy said suspiciously. "Anyways. Clary and I are gonna go to Math. See you guys later. " Jace says grabbing my hand. I look down at our hands our fingers laced together, and I couldn't help but blush. God, I hope Jace didn't see that. "Clare?" I hear him say. "Hm?" I reply. "I know we've only know each other for a few days but I really want to tell you something." He whispered in my ear. "And whats that Jacey?" I whisper back, "I know you think I'm hot." He says with a wink. "Oh yeah, totally babe." I wink back at him. "Did you just call me 'babe'?" Jace says bringing his face closer to mine, when our lips are inches away and our noses are touching. I kiss him and mutter in the kiss, "Mhmm." I finish and smile in the kiss. We hear footsteps in the hallway which turn out to be Alec's and he looks at us and says "Ew, PDA!" We laugh and Jace and I walk in to math class together still hand-in-hand, and when all the girls see they glare at me. God, whats their fucking problem? Jace lets go of my hand and goes to his seat. The girl in front of me turns around and says "You really think he likes you? Do you know what his reputation is?" I look up at her "What are you talking abo-" is all I manage to say before she cuts me off, "Jace has a reputation about just keeping a girl for sex." I stare at her before I make up the words to say, "Uh-huh." I nod and she turns around. Jace looks over at me, he mouths the words What was that about? I shake my head and mouth back Nothing, I'll tell you later.

* * *

Time Skip: After school.

* * *

Jace POV  
"So.. Are you gonna tell me what you were talking to that girl about?" I ask Clary. "Oh yeah, well, she said that you are only going to use me and then break up with me." She says with tears filling her eyes. "Clare, You know I'd never do that. Yes, I admit, I used to do that but that was before I met you" I see tears falling from her eyes, and pull her into a hug. "It's okay, Clare. Really you don't have to cry, I'd never use you." She looks up at me "I know, It just really hurt." Clary said eyes still bright with tears, "You want me to kiss it make it better?" I smile at her. "Yes." She smiles back. So she leans in and kisses me. "Ten Points for Jace!" We hear from a voice behind us. We both look back to find that its Alec, "Alec? What is wrong with you? You just ruined the moment!" I exclaimed. "Sorry bro. Mom wants to know when you're coming home." He said back. "Later, I'm hanging out with Red." I said smirking, Clary didn't seem to enjoy that because she slapped my arm. "Jace!" She yelled. "Sorry Clare. " I said pulling her close to me, "But, You love me." She smiled at what I just said, "You keep dreaming Jace." I heard her say and fake sadness. "You don't love me?" I say. "Maybe." She giggled. Alec cleared his throat "Well, I'm going to pretend I didn't see or hear that. See you at home Jace." he said as he walked off. "Bye." Clary and I said together. We went to Clary's house after that, "You want to come inside?" Clary said. "Sure." I smile. As we walk inside she takes me to her room and we both sit on her bed. "So Jacey." She smiled, "You don't love me either?" I laughed and smiled back "I'm not sure yet little Red." She made an 'o' shape with her mouth, "Oh, but I think you do." she says wrapping her arms around my neck. "What makes you think that?" I smile "This." she says and kisses me. "Hm. I do love that." She smiled, "So you don't love me?" I laughed. "Maybe." She lays down, "Will you lay with me?" She smiled and I smile back, "Of course. Anything for the _princess_."I say and she giggled and flipped her hair. "I _am_ a _princess_." I laugh but I couldn't help but think of the rumors about me.  
_Why do words spread around so fast? Damn Rumors._

**Author's Note: **

**This took me About two days to write so please if you would...**

**REVIEW! This Story is going to get better, I PROMISE! -Pinky Promise.- **

**Thanksss!**

**- Avery & Melaina :)**


	4. The three words

_"I am a princess." I laugh but I couldn't help but think of the rumors about me._

_Why do words spread around so fast? Damn Rumors._

**Clary POV**

I walk to school but I don't run into Jace, _Hm.. Well thats odd, _I thought Jace always meets me here. I pull out my phone to see a text from Jace.

**Hey Clare. Sorry I couldn't meet you, I'll make it up to you at school! -J**

_Aww, Its okay babe. I'll miss you! -C _

**I'll miss you too! See ya at school! -J**

_Yes you will. Later. -C_

_Time Skip: At school._

I meet Jace at my locker, "Hey babe." I heard behind me. "What?" I turn around and it's Jace. "JACE! Don't scare me like that!" I squeal. He smirks, "Sorry Clare. But we have to get to class.." I giggle, "Right." I say. He grabs my hand and we lace our fingers together and go to class. When we walk in, all the girls stare at him and I get evil glares from the others. After class, we go to lunch and meet Izzy, Alec and Simon. Izzy and Simon are sitting next to each other and Jace and I sit next to Alec. "Soo, hows the happy couple?" Alec says smirking. "Eh, we could be better." Jace smiles at him "What could make us better Jace?" I say fake frowning, "I thought we were perfect." Jace grins , "Oh you know.. I just don't think we are right for each other.. Like i'm super gorgeous and you're just.. Red." I giggle and turn around letting go of his hand, "Fine, if you feel that way." Simon and Izzy just stare at us, "Do you guys always do this?" Izzy said "Yes." Jace said laughing."Wow, quite a relationship you've got going on." Simon says. "Well, at least I can actually say I like Clary." Jace grins. "What?" I say "Nothing!" Jace and Simon say in harmony. I roll my eyes in responce, "Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Jace smiles, "But I don't have a boat!" He says and I smile back, "How did you make it to high school?" He gasps, "What's that supposed to mean?" I giggle, "Nothing Jace, Nothing." I say. "Mmmkaaay." Jace smiles. After lunch, we go to gym together, Jace and I run together. "So Clare, can you hang out after school?" I look at him, "I guess, I don't think I'm doing anything." He winks at me, "Awesome, see ya after class." I smile, "Where are you going?" He grins, "To run." I giggle,"Okay see ya."

_Time Skip: After gym. _

Jace comes up behind me and picks me up, "Jace! Stop it, stop! Put me down!" He laughs, "If you let me drive you home!" I kick the air, "I thought we already planned to!" He put me down, "Oh sorry babe." I smile pulling him to me, "Hm, why should I forgive you?" He laughs, "Because you love me." He says and kisses me. "Oh, do I?" He frowned, "Yes." I smirk, "I thought we broke up at lunch." _Shit, did I just say that? _"We did?" Jace said sadly. "No." I say smiling. "Oh, okay." Jace said looking confused. "Well, I know you love me." I smile. "I do." I look at him shocked, "What?" He laughs at me, "I love you." I smile at him, "Well, I love you too." I say just before kissing him.

_The three words to make a girl happy "I love you." Jace said it._


	5. Show you off

_"Well, I love you too." I say just before kissing him._

_The three words to make a girl happy "I love you." Jace said it._

_**2 months later.**_

**Clary POV:**

Jace and I walk down the halls hand-in-hand, but we don't get as many jealous glares. Jace picks me up and kisses me infront of everyone, Okay.. Now we really do get jealous glares. "Jace, look what you did." I whisper to him.

"I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to show you off." Jace grinned.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't put me on your shoulders and scream, 'Hey everyone this is my girlfriend, be jealous!' ,even though that sounds more like you." I giggle.

Just when I finished my sentence, Jace picks me up and puts me on his shoulders, "Hey everyone this is my girlfriend, be jealous!"

I smack his face lightly. "Can you please put me down Jace?"

I say. "Anything for the princess." He says putting me down.

"You're finally understanding." I giggle, flipping my hair. "So, can the princess have a kiss now?"

I see Jace's smile and I think _Wow, I'm glad I am dating him._ He reaches down to me and picks me up, I touch his face gently and kiss him.

"I love you." Jace says to me and grabs my hand.

"I love you too." I smile at him and our fingers lace together.

"You better." He smiles.

"We have to go to class, Jace." I say and he picks me up.

"Screw class. I want to see you." Jace giggles and kisses me.

"Jace, I love you to death, but, you need to go to class." I smile.

"Babe," Jace pauses, "We're ditching today."

"What, why?" I say and he takes me out to his car.

"Because, I love you." He smiles and opens my car door.

"Well, this obviously isn't the way to woo me.." I get in the car saying this.

"What do you want me to do? Take you on a date?" He gets in his side of the car.

"Yes." I smile, "Now.. Kiss the princess."

"Okay, princess." He leans over and kisses me, "I love you, Clare."

"One, I _am_ a princess, and two, I love you more." I smile and kiss him again.

XoXo Pagey Breaky xOxO

**Izzy POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Jace and Clary?" I say with a serious face.

"No, I think Jace told me he was ditching with her though.." Alec said.

Alec was Jace's best friend, why wouldn't he tell him everything.

Simon walks up behind us and taps my shoulder, "Hey Iz." He smiles.

"Hey Si." I lift my head up and he lowers his head and kisses me.

"Ew, PDA." Alec mentions.

"Alec, you're just jealous because we are in a relationship and you aren't" I smile at him.

"Well, dear sister.. Be careful or else I will tell mom you broke her vase." Alec grinned evily.

"Okay, Alec, that was you and you can't blackmail me." I smile.

"Dammit." He mumbles and I put my head on Simon's shoulder.

"Hey, Simon?" I say quietly

"Yes Iz?" He whispers back to me.

"I love you." I smile because we never said that to eachother.

I hear him gasp quietly, "I love you too."

We see Jace and Clary walk in after lunch is over.

I run over to them, "Where the hell have you both been?"

"Glad you care so much, Iz." Jace says with his dumb sarcastic voice...

"Jace, I'm not in the fucking mood for your sarcasm and I will slap you." I say angrily.

Jace mumbles something under his breath something like 'Someone is pms-ing"

"What?" I yell furiously.

"Iz, calm down," Clary reassures me, "We were at the park hanging out."

"Whatever, I gotta get to class. Later." I say still furious with Jace.

**Clary POV:**

"Jace?" I say.

"Hm?" He mumbles.

"Can we hang out later? My mom and Luke are leaving town and I don't want to be alone." I sigh and Jace looks at me.

"Of course. I love hanging out with you anyways babe." He smiles at me, and I smile back.

_Time Skip: After school._

"Come one Jace! We have to go!" I pull on his hand.

"Alright! Alright!" He shouts.

"Race you to your car?" I giggle.

"You're on." He laughs.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" I say and we sprint off.

Jace makes it before me.

"What do I get for winning?" He smiles.

"I don't know. Can you stay with me tonight?" I say with him holding on to me in a hug.

"I'll be there Clare." He hugs me back and lifts me in the air.

"I love you." I say still holding onto him

"I love you more." He says before he kisses me.

We finally get in Jace's car, and we go to my house. We hung out on my bed until we both got tired.

"I'm tired, Jace." I say snuggling into him

"I'm tired too, Clary." He says holding me.

"Well, we should sleep." I smile looking up at him.

"Goodnight Clary, I love you." Jace looks down at me and smiles back.

"I love you too. Goodnight." I kiss him before we turn the light off.

As soon as we both get comfterable, we hear crashes and thuds.

"What the hell was that?"


	6. Who's ready for a new chapter! :D

_"Goodnight Clary, I love you." Jace looks down at me and smiles back._

_"I love you too. Goodnight." I kiss him before we turn the light off._

_As soon as we both get comfortable, we hear crashes and thuds._

_"What the hell was that?"_

**Jace POV**

"What the hell was that?" I say to Clary.

"I don't know! Lets find out!" She says and gets up.

We run into her hallway and go into her living room, "What the hell is going on?!" Clary shouts and falls to the ground

I catch her before she hits the floor, "Clare, calm down," I say holding her,"It's gonna be alright."

"But what if it's not? What if someone dies?" She says and closes her eyes.

"Well, way to stay positive Clare." I say and she opens her eyes.

"Sorry." She says reaching for my hand.

"I love you." I look down at her and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, Jace." She smiles at me, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, do you wanna check it out?" I say helping her up.

"Sure." She smiles still holding my hand.

We walk into her kitchen, and see alot of her stuff broken on the floor.

"What. The. Hell." Clary says pausing between each word.

"Oh, god.." I say, "This isn't good."

"I have to call my mom." She says picking up the phone, "Jace, be super quiet, no one can know you're hear my mom will flip."

"You got it." I smile and she calls her mom.

"Mom? Its me, Clary, I think someone broke into the house." She says worried

I hear faint talking and it says "_Clary, go stay with someone. Lock the doors, keep your keys and your phone with you at all times. Do you understand?"_

She nods, "Yes mom, I understand. I'll probably stay with Simon or Isabelle,is that okay?" She pause, "Okay, love you too. Bye."

"Simon or Isabelle, huh?" I smile.

She smiles back, "I just wanted to see you, okay?"

"I get it I'm irrisitable." I smile and wink at her.

She blushes, "You're so full of yourself.."

"Thats what you love about me." I laugh and pick her up.

**Clary POV**

"Jace! Put me down!" I say kicking my legs.

"You have to stay with me, okay?" He says with complete seriousness.

"Okay." I looks back at him.

"Promise?"He looks back at me and smiles.

"I promise." I says and kiss him. "Lets go then."

_I love Jace, I'm just afraid of what might happen with him.._

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get this out.. I was so busy being lazy and watching old episodes of **_Teen Wolf. _**Yeah, good explaination. Im so sorry. But next episode something BIG happens, Stay tuned. I LOVE YOU ALL**

**Its would make me love you all more if you...**

**REVIEW! :D**

**~Avery. **


	7. Someone's always watching

_"Promise?"He looks back at me and smiles._

_"I promise." I says and kiss him. "Lets go then."_

_I love Jace, I'm just afraid of what might happen with him.._

**Clary POV:**

"Lets go then." I smile and then we hear a thud.

"Great." Jace says, and holds his fists up.

"Lets check that first." I say grabbing his fists, and holds his hand.

We hear little giggles, "Isabelle! Get out here!" Jace yells.

"How do you know thats her?" I look at him.

"I live with her Clare." He smiles at me, then Isabelle, Simon, and Alec walk out.

"Assholes." I smile and Isabelle giggles at me.

"So, Jace, this is where you've been. We couldn't find you." Alec says, with his arms crossed.

"Alec, don't look at me like that, we were just sleeping." Jace says glaring at him.

"Seriously, we weren't going to do anything more than sleep." I say glaring at Alec with Jace.

"Are you sure Clary?" Simon and Isabelle ask in harmony.

"Oh my god," I say wiping my hand down my face, "Yes, I'm sure. I'm seriously not ready for that."

"Yeah, and I respect that. Like you guys need to chill out and stop being so over-protective." Jace says and grabs my hand.

"Okay, okay." Alec says, "Lets just go."

"Finally." I grunt and walk out with everyone.

_Time skip: At the Lightwoods_

"We found him!" Isabelle yells to someone, "He was with his girlfriend!"

Then a woman walks out, "Jace, why were you _staying_ with your girlfriend?"

"Well, her mom and Luke were out of town, and Clary here didn't want to be alone. So, she asked me to stay with her. Easy as that." Jace glares at the woman.

"Okay, is that what happened, _Clary_?" She said.

"Yes. Thats what happened." I force a smile.

"Oh, mom. Can Clary stay here tonight? Her mom told her she cant stay at her house." Isabelle smiles.

She sighs, "I guess, but Jace, no sleeping with your girlfriend." She says and looks at Jace.

"Why not?" He smiles, "I mean she is my girlfriend."

"Jace, I don't care that she is your girlfriend, I don't want you two sleeping together." She glares at Jace, and he drops his smile.

"Fine. I'm going to sleep, Night Clare." He says before he kisses me.

"Night Jace." I hug him.

"I love you." He says still holding me.

"I love you , too." I say letting go of him and Jace shows me the room I'm staying in. "Night you guys."

"Clary, meet me in the kitchen at midnight." He smiles at me.

"Okay." I smile back, "I love you."

"I love you, too. See you at midnight." He whispers, and turns into his room.

_Time skip: At midnight._

I walk down to the kitchen and see Jace sitting on the counter.

"Hey." Jace smiles and jumps off the counter, "I have something to show you."

"Ugh. Okay, okay Mr. Demanding boyfriend." I say yawning.

"But, you love me." Jace turns around and smiles.

"I love you." I smile.

"You better." He smiles back and I glare at him. "God, Clare. I love you , too."

"So, Jace, where are we going?" I giggle.

"I don't remember." He smiles back at me.

"Well, ten points for Jace." I giggle and stop him.

"Why are we stopped?" He says questionably.

"I want you to carry me." I giggle

"And the princess is taking over, once again." He laughs and I jump on his back.

"You love the princess." I giggle, "And, she loves you back."

"Anything for Princess Clary." He puts me down and kisses me softly.

"So, I'll be the princess, you be the prince." I say and he picks me up.

"Anything for you." He smiles and takes me back to my room.

_Were Isabelle, Simon, and Alec really coming to check on us? Or were they seeing if we were doing something more?_

**A/N:**

**ToLazyToLogIn, thank you for this lovley idea! I absolutley love it. I think this chapter came along nicely, Thanks for reading. I love you all!**

**But, I'll love you more if you..**

**Review! **

**Thank you guys for being so patient! I was at a concert yesterday and I had homework last week! I'll keep updating. Until next time!**

**~Avery.**


	8. The Date

_"Anything for you." He smiles and takes me back to my room. _

_Were Isabelle, Simon, and Alec really coming to check on us? Or were they seeing if we were doing something more?_

**Clary POV:**

_The next morning._

I walk downstairs and see everyone in the kitchen eating,

"Did I miss something?" I smile and Jace smiles back and laughs.

"Only breakfast.." Alec says.

"Awesome." I say and go upstairs and get Jace's jacket.

I walk back downstairs with the jacket already on me,

"Is that my jacket?" Jace smiles at me and points to the jacket.

"Yes it is." I smile back at him.

He hugs me, "How was your night?"

"Well, I spent some of it with you, so, great." I smile and he kisses my head.

"Well, I am great." He says and I look up at him, "What?"

"You're so full of yourself." I say and he picks me up.

"Well, thats what you love about me, isn't it?" He smiles and I hug him while he is still holding me.

"Eh hem." We hear someone say in the back and turn around. "Take it outside."

"Well, thanks Alec." I say and glare at him, while Jace carries me outside.

"That, was interesting." Jace smiles at me.

"Interesting indeed." I giggle, and he grabs my hand.

"Come on! Lets go Red!" He laughs.

"Jace Lightwood. Don't you call me that again." I say and look at him with all seriousness.

"Sorry, Clare. Now, get in my car." He says and opens the door for me.

"Demanding much?" I say and get in his car.

"But, you got in the car didn't you?" He smiles and looks over at me.

I dont say anything and sit with my arms crossed,

"Shut up." Is the first thing I say.

"Sorry, Clare." He smiles and closes the door, and walks to the other side of the car.

"Are you actually going to remember where we're going?" I smile at him.

"Not funny." He says and turns his head.

"Yes, it is." I smile as we drive off.

He doesn't say anything, and he pulls us over, "We're here!" He smiles.

"Great." I smile and get out of his car.

Jace hugs me the moment I get out of the car, "Hey! What was that for!" I say and smack his hands.

"I love you!" He shouts.

**Jace POV.**

"I love you!" I shout at her.

"Put me down and maybe I'll say it back." She says and I put her down immediatly.

"Now?" I say and she smiles.

"I love you, too." She says and kisses my cheek.

"Now, we go on our date." I smile.

"No-one asked me on a date!" She says and throws her hands in the air.

"Wow, Clare. Just wow." I say, "Will you go on this date with me?"

She laughs, "Of course Jacey."

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket, and it's Isabelle.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi." She says in reply.

"What does mom want this time?" I say and she laughs.

"She wants to know when you'll be home and if Clary's staying again." She says.

"Hold on." I say and hold the phone at my chest.

"Will you stay with us again?" I say to Clary.

"I guess." She smiles at me.

I hold the phone to my ear and say, "Clary is staying and about 7 or 8."

"Okay." Isabelle said

"Okay, bye." I say to her.

"Bye, love you." She replys.

I gasp a little bit, "Love you too."

_Isabelle is technically my sister, but do I have feelings for her?_

**A/N: **

**Oh snap, weren't expecting that were you? Nope. Sorry this is taking so long. My cat died, and I have shit loads of worrrrkkk. I've been work, work, work, work, working on my shiiittt. Yeah, sorry. I hope you all still love me! **

**I'll love you more if you...**

**REVIEW?!**

**Yeah, I dunno. Bye guyss! Until next time!**

**~Avery.**


	9. Now

_"Okay." Isabelle said_

_"Okay, bye." I say to her._

_"Bye, love you." She replys._

_I gasp a little bit, "Love you too." _

_Isabelle is technically my sister, but do I have feelings for her?_

**Jace POV.**

No, no that must be a mistake. I can't like Isabelle, I'm dating Clary. And, she's my sister! This isn't right, this must be a mistake.

I walk to my house with Clary,

"Jace?" She says and I look over at her.

"Clary?" I say back.

"I love you." She smiles at me.

"I love you, too." I smile back at her.

"Are you okay Jace?" She says with concern in her voice.

"Okay? Yeah, I'm totally fine." I say. _Yeah way to be obvious Jace. _I think to myself.

"Okay.." She says slowly.

"Jace, remember this," She smiles, "I will always love you. _Forever_."

"Forever's quite a long time." I smile back and kiss her cheek.

"That's why I'll love you forever." She smiles back and I grab her hand.

"You know, I used to hate you." I say and she grins.

"I used to hate you, too." She replys.

"But, now we don't hate eachother.." I smile and she giggles cutely.

"Now we love eachother. I love you." She giggles a bit more after she says this.

"I love you, too." I smile and she squeezes my hand.

"So, do you ever want your jacket back? I think not, I want it." She giggles and I pick her up.

"I forgot you were even wearing it." I say and she screams trying to get me to put her down.

She kisses me and I put her down, "Really, Jace?"

"Really, Clary." I laugh at her and she kisses me again.

She jumps on me while I catch her, she says, "Hey boyfriend." and giggles.

"Hey girlfriend." I smile at her and put her down.

Clary takes out her phone to find a text from Simon,

**Hey, Izzy needs to talk to you and Jace. Now. -S**

**Okay, on our way! -C**

"Jace, come on, we have to go talk to Isabelle." She grabs my hand and pulls me away.

_Oh god, Isabelle. _I think to myself.

"Woohoo." I say sarcastically.

She looks back at me, and says, "I love you."

I smile at her, "Okay." I laugh and say, "I love you, too."

Time skip: At the Lightwoods.

We walked to my house, only to find the door locked, so I banged on the door as hard as I could, and I heard Clary giggle.

"What?" I say and she giggles more.

"What did that door ever do to you?" She smiles and giggles even more.

"This is why I love you." I say and kiss her cheek.

"You're damn right you better love me." She says and kisses me.

This time I put my hands on her waist and she slides her arms around my neck and kisses me harder, but then a door opens.

"What are you guys doing?" Isabelle says suspiciously.

"We were being in love, while we waited for you to open the door." I say with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, just get inside." She says and walks away.

"So whats up?" Clary says in a shy voice.

"Well, Um-" She starts.

I cut her off, "Where's mom?"

"See, uh, thats the thing." Isabelle pauses, "Shes, um, in the hospital."

_Oh no, this can't be happening. Not again._

**A/N:**

**THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT. PLEASE STILL LOVE ME. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**THANKS FOR READING. I'LL LOVE YOU MORE IF YOU...**

**REVIEW? no? okay.. ):**

**~Avery**


	10. Who The Guy?

_"Well, Um-" She starts._

_I cut her off, "Where's mom?" _

_"See, uh, thats the thing." Isabelle pauses, "Shes, um, in the hospital."_

_Oh no, this can't be happening. Not again._

**Jace POV**

"The hospital?!" Clary says, "What happened?"

"We don't know, Alec, Simon and I were walking, but when we walked in she was unconcious." Isabelle said quietly.

Clary walked over to Isabelle and hugged her, "Are you okay?" She whispered and she nodded.

"I guess." She said and Simon walked out and glared at me, Clary broke the embrace.

"Hey Clary," He smiled and his smile faded when he saw me, "Ew."

"Hello to you too Simon." I smile and say sarcasticly.

"Jace." Clary says and I look at her.

"What?" I look away and Isabelle is wiping away tears with Simon's arm around her.

"Be nice." She says and wraps her arm around mine.

"Okay." I say, while doing my best child impression.

"I love you." She smiles, and I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, too." I smile back at her.

"Shouldn't we go to the hospital now?" Clary asks and we all go 'Ohhh'

"Yeah, we probably should." Isabelle says and we leave.

Time skip: At the hospital.

"Ugh, kids." The receptionist moans and picks up her pen, "Oh crap, how may I help you?"

"We're here to see-" I begin.

"Lightwoods?" She says.

"What? Oh-uh yeah. How'd you know?"I say and she smiles.

"Lucky guess." She says and points to the room.

"Uh, okay? I guess.." Isabelle says and we walk into to see mom.

She was sleeping, "I guess we could come back when she's awake..." I say and we thank the nurse and she smiles oddly and we walk out.

"Well, ah, that was weird.." Clary says and we go back to our house.

**Clary POV.**

"Clare." I hear someone behind me say and poke my back.

"What?" I say and turn around.

Jace, "Hi." He smiles at me and winks.

"Hi." I giggle and he hugs me from behind.

"Jace, put me down." I say with all seriousness.

"Whyyyy?" He smiles and puts me down.

"Because, I said so." I smile back at him.

"Damn." Jace laughs, and I hug him.

I whisper in his ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispers back and hugs me tighter.

"You better." I whisper to him and kiss his cheek.

"I really do." He smiles at me and his fingers lace with mine.

"Well," I pause, "I really love you, too."

Jace looks at me and smiles, "Lets get back to your house then."

"Alright, my Mom and Luke should be home now." I say and Jace frowns.

"So you have to leave?" He says.

"Yes." I pause, "But, if they're not home I get to stay with you again!"

"Yay!" He smiles and picks me up.

I sigh and just let him carry me around.

"Wow, you're actually not struggling this time." Jace smiles and I giggle.

"Do you want me to?" I say and spin around in his arms.

"Nah." He smiles and I put my hands on his face.

"Hi." I smile at him.

"Hey." He smiles back and puts me down.

He grabs my hand, our fingers lace together and we start walking to my house.

At my front door, I get a call from my mom.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Clary? Luke and I aren't going to be home for another week. Stay with Isabelle."

"Alright. See you then." I reply to her.

Jace looks at me, "I have to go." I smile and he frowns, "Just kidding."

He grins, "Yay!"

"Lets go." I giggle and we walk back to his house.

_*At the Lightwoods.*_

"Staying again, are we Clary?" I hear Isabelle say.

"Yepp." I smile at her and Jace and I go upstairs.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I say to Jace and he smiles at me.

"Yeah, why not? I've-" He pauses, "almost fell asleep with you."

I laugh a little bit and I say, "I'll be right back."

I go outside to go for a walk to get some air, then someone comes behind me and grabs my waist. I try to scream but he covers my mouth.

"Mhahbfirjngergjbdfj!" I mumble.

"Shut up you stupid girl." The voice says back to me.

I bite his hand and I see a light from a window, _Jace's window._

He closes his shade, a few seconds later the door opens,

"Leave my girlfriend alone!" He comes out screaming.

The person lets go of me, "Who do you think you are?" He says to Jace.

"I think, I'm Clary's boyfriend." He says, "Actually, I _know _I'm Clary's boyfriend."

"Aw, thats cute." He says and chuckles. "But she's my ex."

Fuck, I think to myself, Its Sebastian.

"Ex?" Jace turns to me and I nod.

"I'm sorry." I say to him.

"Hold on." He says and turns around. "You know, you're the ex, I'm the current boyfriend. I suggest you leave Clary alone before I punch you in the jaw."

"Woaah, hold on there kid." Sebastian says and Jace punches him.

"No one calls me a kid." He says and walks away with me.

"Wow, that was," I pause, "Interesting."

"Ex?" He says and I look at him.

"You can't expect me to not date people when I didn't know you existed babe." I smile at him.

"Hmph." He says and turns away from me.

I tap his shoulder, "Hey, Jace." I go to the other side of him.

"Jace." I say and I look up at him, "I'm over with him, Okay? I love you."

He says nothing he puts his arms around my waist and kisses me and I throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm tired, being an ex's hostage is a lot of work." I say and Jace laughs.

"Then lets sleep." He smiles at me and we go back to his room.

I lay down on his bed next to him and I snuggle close to him.

"Do you want to talk Clare?" He says.

"No." I say back to him.

"Then what?" He whispers.

"We sleep, no talking, no nothing, just sleeping." I whisper to him and I giggle, "Maybe we can hold hands though."

He laughs quietly, "Okay, goodnight babe."

"Night babe." I says and he puts one hand on my waist and one hand on mine.

A/N: NEW CHARACTER! OH SNAP. *SNAPS* I love you guys so enjoy I'll be back soon.

~Avery.


End file.
